barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Big Surprise
Barney's Big Surprise was Barney's 1st national stage show tour and his 3rd stage show overall (following Barney In Concert and Barney Live! In New York City). It toured in the US, Canada, Mexico and the U.K. originally from 1996-1998. It was also performed in Asia in 2005 and in Brazil in 2008. Plot It's BJ's seventh birthday and everyone is getting ready for his birthday party. B.J. really wants a red scooter with a siren for a present. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes B.J. and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After he leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise. It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and B.J. is thankful for his party. Songs Act 1 # Barney is a Dinosaur # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song* # My Kite # Driving Medley (In the Car and Having Fun; Itsy Bitsy Spider; and Mister Sun) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time@ # The Rainbow Song Act 2 Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Six Little Ducks Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) If All the Raindrops Old MacDonald Had a Farm I'm Mother Goose* Mother Goose Medley (Humpty Dumpty; Hey Diddle Diddle; Little Miss Muffet; Little Boy Blue; One Two Buckle My Shoe; Sing a Song of Sixpence) Old King Cole Happy Birthday to You I Love You (* Not on the US soundtrack) (@ Cut from the show before video was filmed) Trivia *At least two Barney fan club members at the time were seen during the intermission scene. *A different Barney doll was used in this and the video on a stool. After the announcement when Barney came to life smoke was arising from it the stool vanished when he came to life. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos